<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreamganronpa by When_Can_I_See_YOU_AGAINNNN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048506">Dreamganronpa</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Can_I_See_YOU_AGAINNNN/pseuds/When_Can_I_See_YOU_AGAINNNN'>When_Can_I_See_YOU_AGAINNNN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Murder, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game Executions (Dangan Ronpa), Murder, Murder Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Can_I_See_YOU_AGAINNNN/pseuds/When_Can_I_See_YOU_AGAINNNN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommyinnit, our protagonist is stuck in a killing game with 16 other people, what will he do when his friends are killed off one by one...?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreamganronpa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huh..... where am I? Why is everything dark...? All I remember is stepping into Hopes peak academy and.... HOPE PEAKS ACADEMY? Is that where I am?</p><p>I slowly opened the only door that was in the room I was locked in and stumbled into another room that wasn't quite as dark. I looked around the room to see what look to be a classroom, though the classroom looked liked it hasn't been used for in years, the chairs were all thrown around, cobwebs were in every corner of the room and all the windows have been bordered up that no light could get through.</p><p>What happened here??? I remember Hope Peak being more... 'Alive' when I got there around.... 2 minutes ago? I don't even remember getting up here, maybe I was sleep walking? Why the fuck would I be sleep walking in the middle of the day?!  Whatever is happening I intend to find out...</p><p>I suddenly hear a noise behind me from the room where I first woke up</p><p>"Hello? Is anyone here?" A voice inside there says. <br/>I was about to reply when the person emerged out of the darkness to reveal a small boy around the same age of me with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing casual wear which consist with a green T-shirt and black trousers. </p><p>"Oh hello there, I'm Tubbo! Ummm... do you know where we are? Is this Hopes peak academy? Oh god, How did I even get here?" </p><p>This guy talks a lot....</p><p>"Oh do you not talk? Are you mute? Am I being really annoying right now? Sorry, I speak a lot when I'm nervous heh..." Tubbo chuckled, the guy was red with embarrassment which was kinda funny to see,</p><p>"No you're good, and yes I can talk.... also just like you, I have no idea what the hell is going on right now" I replied</p><p>"Ummm.... can I get your name please?" Tubbo asked</p><p>I hesitated whether or not I should answer him...</p><p>"My name is Tommy...."</p><p>"That's a nice name!" Tubbo smiled, "if you don't mind me asking... what is your ultimate? Mine is that I'm the ultimate enthusiast!"</p><p>Oh right, In hopes peak academy you can get in by being an ultimate, like for example: the ultimate baseball star or the ultimate pop sensation.</p><p>"Um, well I'm the ultimate...." I started but then everything just went blank for me,</p><p>"Tubbo, it seems that I don't know what I'm the ultimate of...."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>